Qu'estce qu'une étoile?
by BeaCarbonite
Summary: That stupid, assuming prick, known to the girls as the hot counsellor, Magnus Bane, does not have a fan in senior Alec Lightwood. Yay for Malec! Which of course this story is. Will eventually be yummy MaleXMale ness. DL, DR. I'm sorry for this summary


**Hi! Bea here, and it's my first story to be posted! ****(Finally got around to it)**

**I read City of Lost Souls, and I NEED Malec fanfiction to get me past the epilogue. (Damn you, Cassandra Clare)**

**I am practically dead.**

**So, this probably would have taken longer, but I found out that today (17th of May) is the International Day Against Homophobia! (It's like, 8:30 where I am, and even at the latest time zone it's 12:30 am, so you'll probably read this after your day.) **

**But anyway, I thought it would be a nice time to post this, as I think it's a good day to do stuff, like tell people that I'm pretty sure I like girls. Which is true. (Yay for random useless confession!)**

**So, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alec walked quickly through the corridor, even though he knew for a fact that he would be early for his AP Maths class. But, what would be the point in dawdling, seeing as he spent his lunch period by himself. At least he could continue to get ahead in his work.

He was deep enough in thought that he almost missed someone call out his name. "Alexander Lightwood?" He turned to see the door to the counsellor's office just a few metres behind him open and a young, black haired man calling out his name again.

"Yeah, that's me."

The man smiled at him and stuck out a hand to shake, which Alec took. "I'm Magnus Bane, it's nice to meet you. Could you come in here for a sec?"

Glancing down the hallway towards his classroom, Alec followed him in reluctantly. Mr Bane leant against the desk. "I'm sorry about having to call out your name like that, it's just that I've only been the counsellor here for a few months and I wasn't sure it was you I saw."

Alec nodded slightly. "It's fine." If only he could get to the point now. "So, uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you a little?"

"I guess... What's this about, Mr Bane? It's not to do with Jace or Izzy, is it?"

He grimaced. "At the risk of sounding incredibly cliché, please, please, /please/ call me Magnus. It's not about your siblings, don't worry. It's just, some of your teachers are slightly worried about you."

The silence between them as Alec processed Magnus's words was filled by the sound of the bell signalling the end of lunch period.

"They're worried about me? B-but I do all my work, I get great grades, I don't understand why-"

"I don't totally get it myself, but I think that's why. To them it seems as if you work too hard and don't smile enough."

Alec attempted a smile. "I really think I should get to class."

"No offence, but if that's the best smile you can do I'm worried as well. But I cleared it with Mr Edwards, we said you're way ahead of the rest of your class, so it's fine if you're here for the period."

"Do I have to talk to you?"

Magnus smiled. "No, not at all. I think they **could** order you to, but I think that they wouldn't. I certainly prefer it if someone talks to me on their own free will."

Alec stood there, undecided. He could go to his Maths class, which, quite frankly, was pretty boring, or stay here and have a tiny chat to Magnus. Meanwhile, the counsellor in question had moved to sit behind the desk. "You can feel free to leave any time you want, okay, Alexander? Also, you'd probably be more comfy sitting down."

Alec found himself grinning and sat down on one of the available chairs. "You can call me Alec, I don't really like Alexander all that much."

"Awesome. Alexander and Alex don't seem to suit you like Alec does. Strange. So, seeing as I know hardly anything about you, want to tell me a little?"

"Uh, I'm not really interesting..."

Magnus shook his head at him. "Doesn't matter."

Alec leant back in the chair. "Well, I'm eighteen, obviously, seeing as I'm a senior, and I'm doing Math, Chem, Bio and Physics, as well as Classical History, German and English. AP classes, because apparently I'm smart enough for them."

He could see Magnus's surprise at his workload. "Wow. That's quite a lot. God knows I didn't do that much in school. mind you, I was pretty lazy. But still, you must have to work hard."

"I suppose."

"Seriously though, how do you find time?"

Alec shrugged. The workload wasn't that much, really. Not like he had much else to do.

"Are you some crazy genius or something?"

He looked at Magnus with amusement. "Hardly, I simply have enough time to do it in. My little brother, though, he's the closest in our family to being a genius."

"Jace? No offence, but from what I've seen, he doesn't seem like the type."

Alec frowned involuntarily. "Jace isn't actually related to me, his parents were good friends of ours and died when he was eight, so mine adopted him. I have a younger brother, Max. He's thirteen."

"Oh, that makes much more sense now. Jace is much more of a football-jock-check-out-how-many-chicks-I've-been-out-with. … Shit, I just insulted your brother, didn't I. I didn't mean to, I swear."

Alec laughed as Magnus attempted to apologise. "It doesn't matter. I think you've just about described him perfectly. God, that was funny!"

Magnus's embarrassed smile became a full blown grin, sparkling white teeth and all. "Smiles and laughter look lovely on you, Alec."  
His face grew hot as a blush rose in his cheeks at Magnus's comment. "I'm probably not supposed to say stuff like that, am I."

"No, you're really probably not."

The dazzling smile hadn't moved an inch from Magnus's face. "It's true though. You don't seem like someone who truly smiles a whole lot."

Alec's face began to lose colour. "I don't think it matters particularly whether I smile or not, which means you or any of the other teachers shouldn't either."

He got up from his chair and headed for the door. "By the way, if you want to skive off Math, Edwards will assume you're here, so you can do that if you want."

Alec slammed the door behind him. Bloody counsellor. telling him he looks better when he smiles. And saying he can just skip his Math lesson completely! How incredibly unprofessional could you get?

He quickly walked off, still slightly annoyed. He entered the classroom quietly, moving swiftly to his seat near the front of the room. "I'm sorry I'm late, sir."

Mr Edwards turned and looked through his glasses at him in surprise. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you today, Alec. But you can continue on from where you were yesterday." He went back to writing an equation on the board, while Alec sat there, jaw hanging open.

_That stupid, assuming, prick._

* * *

Magnus sighed as Alec's footsteps faded away down the corridor. He'd been uncertain about talking to him at first. It seemed rather odd that his teachers had asked him to speak to Alec, given that he was such a good student. But now that he'd spoken to him, it was obvious the kid wasn't happy. This was why he had become a counsellor, for god's sake. He has to try to help.

Either Alec would come and see him again for some reason, or Magnus would have to find some way of talking to him. He'd certainly prefer the former, but after today it looked like his only chance was the latter. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Of _course_ the first person who might seriously need more than a tissue or some form of 'you-can-get-out-of-my-office-because-you-don't-need-any-help-except-someone-turning-down-your-advances' would be someone who _didn't_ come in on their own free will, and despite some knowledge that he's not happy, does **not** want to try to be.

Then again, he could be completely wrong.

At the ring of the bell twenty minutes later, Magnus jumped from his seat and out of the office, squeezing easily through the wave of students, meeting Mr Edwards on the way to the staff lounge.

"Ah, Magnus. Did you have to send Alec back to class? I'm honestly having trouble keeping the whole group on the same topic. And I don't want to say, 'oh, you can just do whatever you want. You've finished this, and we've only got one area left before we just revise for the exam.' It'd be embarrassing."

Magnus sighed. "So he went to class then. Damn, I was kind of hoping he would just skip. What student wouldn't skip class if told they could?"

The older man laughed. "Alec, obviously. Maybe that was what he was looking so annoyed about."

They'd reached the staff lounge, where Magnus felt the need for a cup of coffee. "He seems like a really nice boy, but he got a bit defensive all of a sudden when I told him he should smile. I don't think he'll talk to me again."

Edwards clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, you tried. You never know, he might come to see you of his own will."

Magnus sighed. No use keeping that hope in mind. There was no way Alec was going to come and talk to him again.

* * *

Alec was having trouble not smacking Jace upside the head. The younger teen had been incredibly annoying. _Why did he have to be so damn excited_, he thought as Jace drove through the streets home. Sure, you could expect him to be getting 'pumped' for the weekend, but couldn't he wait till tomorrow? It was only Thursday, for gods sakes.

And that stupid counsellor- Crap, he'd been trying not to think about him.

It wasn't like he was going to talk to him again.

And which teachers had been talking to him, goddammit? It wasn't like he gave them any reason to be worried, was it?

"Alec. ALEC."

He turned in annoyance to his brother. "What?"

"Don't you ever smile?"

Alec smacked him upside the head.

* * *

**Hehehe :)**

**So that's the first chapter!**

**I really hope you guys like it :)**

**(Am I too forward to ask for reviews this early in the relation ship?) **


End file.
